


Drabble: Died Alone

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Song Lyric Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-13
Updated: 2005-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: Died Alone

Richie had dreamed of falling asleep one night and never waking up. That was before the motorcycle, before the streets. It was before he had fallen into the life of Immortals, of the Game, of cat and mouse. He had dreamed of dying in the alleyway, his shoes stolen by a thief walking by.

After Methos and Kronos found him, Richie's dreams abruptly ended. It was one thing to dream of a soulless, miserable death. It was quite another to experience it every moment of his waking life before they broke him.

But, Immortal or not, he still died alone.


End file.
